Medusa's Glare
Medusa's Glare is the eighth chapter of Stranger in a Strange School. Chapter Lee and Basil walked their way to their respective parts of the school. Lee had spare, which meant he should have been in detention, but as long as Barrage didn't find him, then he was okay. Basil on the other hand, had class with Tina. What Tina had said on the news had changed Basil. Yesterday, he had been expressionless. Today, he had a small smile. He was different now. He had talked with Lee of his own free will. As the two walked, they eventually bumped into Tina. Tina was a bit startled by the smile on Basil's face but she did feel happy that he was a little less shy about being in a new school. "Thanks." Basil looked at Tina with eyes that were trusting. "You're welcome." Tina had seen the book labeled Greek Mythology. She didn't want to bring Brandy's wrath down on Basil. "So why don't you like Brandy?" "Yeah, no one does something like that for no reason." Lee wouldn't do something like what Basil did. No matter how Brandy treated him or how much she blackmailed him, he just wouldn't do anything like that. Basil was about to respond when something came to Lee's ears and Basil's, too. It was the sound of footsteps in high heels. "Bryan!" Brandy's voice rang out as she walked towards Basil. "It's Basil!" Lee laughed at this. First Brandy had called him 'Leaping' and now she was calling Basil 'Bryan.' At least she was calling him by a name and not an action. Could have been worse. She could have been calling Basil by the name of the herb. "Whatever!" Basil groaned. He really didn't like Brandy and didn't want her attention either. "Look, I'm not thrilled to be your partner in drama either but I wouldn't send a picture of you that had snakes for hair!" "What are you talking about?" Basil was playing dumb. It was obvious to Lee and Tina. "Only a Greek guy would send a picture like that, Mr. Hagen!" Lee was about to butt in when Basil responded. "Hagen's not a Greek name, you dumb blonde I'm German-Irish!" Lee smiled. Basil had pointed out what he was going to. Tina found herself laughing, not because of Basil calling Brandy a dumb blonde, but because of what this reminded her of. "Oh, and by the way, blackmailing Lee into being your boyfriend? What's the matter? Are you too stuck up to actual have a relationship with something that's not your reflection?" "Excuse me?" Brandy glared at Basil. Both Lee and Tina imagined Basil turning to stone. The picture of Brandy with snakes for hair was just too hilarious. "You purposefully made yourself an outcast on your first day, so don't judge me." "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Brandy slapped Basil. It was completely without warning and shocked both Lee and Tina. Basil seemed to be kind of dazed. Lee made a note of not to get slapped by Brandy. "What are you going to do now? Slap me again and then kiss me?" "Ew!" Brandy's reaction caused Basil to frown angrily. "I wouldn't kiss you even if my life depended on it." Basil sighed. Even his ex-girlfriend didn't want to kiss him when they were going out, but then again she was dating another guy while she was dating him. What was her name again? Brandy snapped her fingers bringing Basil back to the moment at hand. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" Brandy groaned angrily and walked away. Lee and Tina watched as Brandy walked away. Basil looked at Lee and Tina and then looked at Brandy walking away. "What just happened?" Tina laughed and patted Basil on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get to class." She pushed Basil in the direction of their class and waved at Lee. All the while, Basil was trying to figure out what just happened and remember both the name and appearance of his ex-girlfriend. Category:Stranger in a Strange School Chapter